Not So Friendly, Friendly Match
by Kano and Izzy
Summary: Sequal to Forming a Bond. The Bladebreakers have been challenged by a team called the Eternity Knights. What is this new team like and who is the mysterious girl that Kai knows? Read on to find out.(Yaoi warning. Finished)
1. Victory and News

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Well, here's the next story in our series. Hope you're enjoying what's been up so far. If you haven't read our other stuff (Confessions and Forming A Bond) I suggest you go read them now. This fic starts at the end of the match with the Saint Shields in the theme park.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade however much I wish I did.

Well here we go…enjoy!

* * *

Chapter1: Victory and News

"Kai."

_I've got to do this for Rei. I've got to win Drigger back._

* * *

"Ozuma! The battle we had was really awesome. We'll meet again…won't we, we have a score to settle…I mean good competition is so hard to find!" Tyson yelled to the retreating leader of the Saint Shields, Ozuma.

"Yeah, we'll meet again Tyson!" Ozuma yelled back. Both teams waved one last time, then the Saint Shields; Ozuma, Dunga, Marium and Joseph, walked off into the distance.

"Well, at least that's over. Thank god they weren't trying to steal your bit beasts." Kenny said, flipping his lap top open. "That last battle really heated up. Tyson finally won though, and I must compliment him on his victory."

"Yeah! They were a challenge, I think that battle really showed us we need to practice more." Max said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…" There was a long pause. "But we won!" Tyson said as he bounced up and down, completely full of himself.

"Tyson! Tyson!" Mr Dickinson appeared waving his arms wildly in the air as he ran towards the Bladebreakers.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tyson screamed. "Oh, it's just Mr D."

Mr Dickinson stopped, rested, the completed his run to the team. He put his hands on his knees and breathed deeply, then looked up.

"Ah, sorry about that Tyson. I have some urgent news." Mr Dickinson apologised.

"How did you know were to find us?" Max asked.

"I always know were to find you. Anyway, I've been called to an important meeting in Hong Kong." Mr Dickinson explained.

"Mr D, why does this concern us?" Rei enquired.

"Well it doesn't Rei but it just happens that you have a friendly match against a team named the Eternity Knights a day after my meeting. I'm inviting you to come along when I go!" Mr Dickinson flared his arms out cheerfully.

"Why?" Kai asked bluntly from his leaning position on a nearby wall.

"Well Kai…You see the team's leader got in touch with me a couple of days ago, they're an official BBA team, and they're supposedly quite good and-."

"Ok, when do we leave?" Kai broke into Mr Dickinson's speech.

"Hey Kai! The rest of the team didn't agree!" Tyson started jumping about flailing his fists at Kai.

"Yet!" Kai snapped. "Beside I'm the team leader, or has your over filled head forgotten that!"

"C'mon Tyson it could be fun!" Max smiled.

"But…"

"C'mon! Max is right Tyson. We don't know if it's worth our time unless we go…and besides, it's extra training." Rei interrupted.

"But…"

"Rei's right Tyson! Extra practice never hurt any one…or are you scared of losing?" Hilary taunted.

"Okaay! We'll gooo!" Tyson hung his head in defeat.

"So Rei you'll be going home, well back to China, y'know." Max smiled cheerily.

"Yeah…back to where _it_ happened…" Rei mumbled.

"Rei don't think about that!" Kai snapped.

"Sorry…" Rei put his hands in his pockets then smiled. "When're we going?"

"Well, as soon as you want boys. I have a BBA jet arranged for our use." Mr Dickinson said. "The bus is here so if you all want to go back to Tyson's house and collect your things we could leave today."

"Sorry guys but I'm not gonna come. I don't want to miss out on any school work and someone has to stay behind to keep an eye on Gideon." Hilary said looking at each member of the Bladebreakers in turn.

"Spoil sport!" Tyson said coming out of his strop.

"Ah ha!" Kenny exclaimed making everyone jump.

"Kenny, you just scared me half to death." Max said shakily.

"Sorry, I've just logged onto the official BBA website. I've found the database for the Eternity Knights. It doesn't say much." Kenny explained.

The team gathered around Kenny to look at the page he had found.

"Their leader is Kano Kon, is she a relative of yours Rei?" Kenny asked as a picture of a raven-haired girl and her bitbeast appeared.

"Not that I know of…" Rei said looking closely at the girl's picture.

"I like her bitbeast." Kenny stated. "The other members are Ishimu Murasaki Imo and Drako and Blank Schwarz… They're bitbeasts are all awesome!"

"Whoa!" Max, Tyson and Rei chimed leaving Kai to be impressed.

"I don't think this team is worth our time. The only person I'm interested in is their leader Kano, I recognise her." Kai sighed.

"You do?" Rei asked looking up from the computer.

"Yeah, but I don't know where from though." Kai replied solemnly.

"Well boys, if we want to leave today we best go get ready." Mr Dickinson broke into the silence.

"Good luck guys! Write to me!" Hilary waved to the team as they set of to the bus in the direction Mr Dickinson had come from.

"Come on Max!" Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Max yelled as he and Tyson ran off to the bus.

"Those boys are so energetic! I can't keep up with them!" Mr Dickinson laughed as he, Rei and Kai followed Max and Tyson.

* * *

So that's chapter one, what did you think. This may be a bit slow getting into the story line but bear with me, I've been facing a bit of a trauma with this fic-Kano


	2. Enter Eternity Knights

Not so Friendly Friendly Match

Well, here's chapter two… Enjoy!!!! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter2-Enter the Eternity Knights

"Izzy put that joint out before we get chucked out…Hey there's the plane!" Blank smiled widely and pointed to the landing BBA plane. He ran his fingers through his mop of dyed blue hair.

"Izzy put the joint out!" Kano snapped from her leaning position on the opposite wall. She pushed herself off the wall and walked across to where Blank was attempting to look down out of the window.

"Drako help me out here." Izzy pleaded with her German teammate.

"Sorry Iz, I'm with the others, you should put it out." Drako said, his deep German accent growing deeper with his agitation.

"Grrrr! You're supposed to be on my side!" Izzy got up off the chair she was sat on and stomped across to a bin. She stubbed her cigarette on the metal lid and disposed of the rest. "Happy now?"

"Yes! Now let's go, we need to meet Mr Dickinson and the team!" Kano said coldly and began to walk down the corridor.

"Oooo! Moody or what? I think she got up on the wrong side of bed this morning!" Izzy complained to Blank.

"Hurry up you two!" Drako yelled from half way down the corridor.

"Wait!" Izzy shouted as she and Blank began to run after her teammates.

Once out on the airfield Izzy took out another ready-made joint and lit it. She breathed the smoke in then ran after Kano as she was yelled.

Izzy exhaled the smoke as she caught up with her team who had stopped by the large BBA plane they had seen landing.

"Oooo! Shiny!" Izzy said in a far away voice as she marvelled at the light dancing on the plane's windows.

"Izzy please don't embarrass me…or yourself, not today." Kano said her normal, less harsh tone returning for a few seconds.

"I won't, I promise." Izzy replied through more smoke.

The door to the plane opened as the stairs were placed against the side. Mr Dickinson stepped out and walked down to greet Kano.

"Kano, it's a pleasure to see you again…erm." Mr Dickinson looked wearily at Izzy who was bouncing about with her joint in her mouth.

"Hi old man!" Izzy turned to face Mr Dickinson and beamed cheerily at him. Kano slapped herself in embarrassment.

"Hello…" Mr Dickinson said uneasily.

"Don't mind Izzy, she just stoned!" Blank laughed reassuringly then turned away, embarrassed. "Again!" He muttered.

"So I see…"

"WOW!"

* * *

"Kai! Rei! Guys! We're here!" Tyson jumped about in front of Kai and Rei. "Max has already left the plane and is sounds like he needs saving! Stop snogging and let's go already!"

"Alright Tyson, we're…Rei!" Kai shoved Rei off him harder than he meant to.

"Kai that hurt…" Rei nursed his shoulders. Tyson left the plane.

"Sorry." Kai grunted getting up and leaving the plane after Tyson, Rei followed quickly.

* * *

"It's a humanified dandelion!" Izzy pulled at Max's clothes and hair.

"Erm…I'm human." Max said attempting to shake Izzy off as the rest of his team stepped out of the plane.

"Izzy you really need to stop embarrassing yourself! Und wenn es noch so schwer ist!" Drako asked in his native tongue as he dragged Izzy away from Max.

"No! I want the dandelion!" Izzy screamed and burst into tears dropping her joint.

"She isn't erm…normal, don't mind her! She's just stoned. Obsessed with weed too." Blank said laughing slightly.

"Sounds like Tyson. Except he's obsessed with food." Kenny replied.

"I'm not obsessed with food…I'm hungry." Tyson moaned.

"Not obsessed with food, that's funny." Max laughed.

"Well I'm going to leave you all to the formalities, I have a meeting to prepare for. Kano, I'll see you at the match." Mr Dickinson left with a polite wave.

"Whatever." Kano muttered.

"Sooo!" Izzy said cheerily. " I'm Izzy! This is Drako and his cousin Blank and the grumpy one's Kano." Izzy introduced each of her teammates.

"Well." Kenny said. "I'm Kenny, this is Tyson, Max, Rei and his boy-…erm…Kai." Kenny stammered realising Kai and Rei would not want their relationship publicised.

"I'm feeling warm fuzzies from everyone!" Tyson announced.

"Warm fuzzies scare me Drako…" Izzy hid her face in Drako's green jacket.

"Well, except…" Tyson shot a wavering glance at Kai who had distanced himself from the cheerfulness and greetings. Instead Kai stood glaring at the team leader of the eternity Knights, Kano. Kano was glaring back. Tyson looked from Kai to Kano and back again. "Do you two…know each other?" He asked cautiously.

"No-" Kai began.

"Yes! We grew up together! But Kai breaks promises and leaves old friends to help themselves!" Kano snapped still glaring at Kai.

"I guess we do know each other…" Kai said quietly.

"Hey! You're the guy who knocked me back into the gutter!" Izzy yelled furiously as she noticed Kai. "You didn't even apologise! See-feut!" Izzy snapped one of the Chinese phrases Kano had taught her.

Kano smirked silently agreeing with Izzy. Rei also giggled quietly understanding Izzy who was being pulled back from attempting to attack Kai.

"Someone help!" Drako pleaded as his strength began to fail him. Max came across helping hold the raging Izzy back.

"Inta sharmoot!" Izzy yelled at Kai then stopped struggling, pleased with her final insult.

Drako and Blank began to laugh at Izzy's words.

Kai glared at Izzy then walked off.

Kano saw him leave and silently excused herself as the others began to talk.

* * *

So, that's chapter two. The next one'll be up soon.


	3. Old Friends, New Secrets

Not so Friendly Friendly Match

****

Well, here is the third chapter in our third fic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And thanks especially to the people who have stuck by us since Confessions. I want to apologise on behalf of Izzy and myself for the fics taking so long, but with exams to revise for and school to deal with it takes time to do these things. Well enough of my ranting…Enjoy.Kano

* * *

Chapter3-Old friends, new secrets.

"Kai."

"What are you doing following me?" Kai turned to face Kano whose stony glare almost matched his own icy one.

"You have a lot to explain to me…and to your team it appears." Kano's eyes burned with the intensity of her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kai stated bluntly, turning to walk away.

"And you think I believe that!" Kano grabbed Kai's sleeve and turned him to face her.

"Keiuseru!" Kai snapped pulling his arm out of Kano's grip.

"Hooy na ny!" Kano replied angrily. "Why?" Kano's voice seemed pained to speak this word.

"Kano…" Kai began but, being unable to think of something to say he stopped. "I'm sorry." Kai finished, no emotion showing in his voice, just as he'd been trained.

"Sorry? Ha!" Kano laughed in anger. "I'm leaving, the past obviously means nothing to you! There's no point wasting my time with you!" She turned to leave.

"Wait! We need to talk…Lets' go for a walk." Kai said, his voice still emotionless.

"Oh! So now you want to talk…"Kano looked back curiously. "…Why…ok."

* * *

"Hu?" Izzy looked about. Blank and Kenny were in deep conversation about some new sci-fi movie. Tyson was attempting to convince Max that he wasn't obsessed with food. Drako was asking Rei about the earlier conversation and Kano and Kai had disappeared shortly after the argument a while ago. 

"Drako! Blank!" The two boys looked round from their conversations. "You seen Kano?" Izzy received short answers of no then the back of the boys' heads as they turned back to their conversations. "Guys! Where's Kano!" Izzy snapped.

"She probably gone off somewhere, she can't stay still for more than a few minutes." Drako said then returned to his conversation.

"Whatever." Izzy muttered. "Hey can we go back to the hotel?"

"We might as well." Drako said.

"I'm hungry…" Tyson moaned.

"Got ya!" Max laughed.

* * *

Kenny sat in his room. They had arrived ten minutes ago and Kenny was finally alone. He flipped his lap top open. 

"Hmmm, ah ha!" Kenny clicked open a file. He read it over carefully. "Just as I thought, one twin sister."

* * *

"Guys…don't you think Kano and that Rei guy look really alike? It can't be coincidence that they're _that_ alike…" Izzy said flopping down on a large chair near a window and lighting a joint. 

"Izzy, you think too much when you're not stoned." Drako said.

"Iz are you indicating that they could be related, like brother and sister or something?" Blank asked.

"Well, it's just a theory but…ja!"

* * *

Kano followed closely behind Kai until he started down a quiet street. 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kano asked harshly, stopping in a quiet back alley.

" There's something neither Voltaire or Boris told you at the Abbey…neither did I…They wanted to mould you to be perfect, more so than me…You have a brother." Kai's last sentence seemed to be spoken to easily for Kano's liking.

"I don't believe you," Kano replied.

"The Chinese boy, the one who came with us…" Kai began.

"Yeah, you're boyfriend." Kano muttered.

"Um…yeah…how do you know?" Kai cursed silently, was it _that_ obvious.

"Kai, I've know you longer than anyone. I know those looks that you two were sharing, I've received them myself…once…But that's the past…" Kano sighed.

"Well, besides that he's your brother." Kai said with ease, dismissing Kano's recollection.

"What!?" Kano snapped out of her silence. "You left me alone…for my brother. And it's not like you didn't know 'cause you did!"

"Kano-."

"Jigoku ni ike!" Kano glared at Kai coldly then left him to stand on his own.

* * *

Und wenn es noch so schwer ist-However hard it is.(German) 

Inta Sharmoot-You're a whore(male)(Arabic)

Jigoku ni ike-Go to hell(Japanese)

Keiuseru-Fuck off(Japanese)

Hooy na ny-No fucking way(Russian)

Well that's that. What did you think? Was it kinda obvious…I did give you hints? Comments, thoughts, even advice please are good for bribing no?


	4. Falling Apart At The Seams

Not so Friendly Friendly Match

How are you all faring so far? Well, Kano now knows that Rei is her brother, but does Rei know he has a sister…Read on…Kano

* * *

Chapter4-Falling apart at the seams

Rei sat in the common room reading an old book he'd found among the newspapers that he was sure he'd read when he last stayed at the hotel. Though he wasn't really interested in its contents he attempted to look engrossed as Tyson, Kenny, Max and the three members of the Eternity Knights that where at the hotel entered the room. Although he didn't show it he was worried about Kai and felt uneasy being in the hotel they were staying in. Much had happened here only two years ago.

"Heya Rei! What'ya reading?" Max asked bouncing happily onto a chair.

"Hu?" Rei looked up and closed the book. "Oh, not much, you can read it if you want."

"Nah, 's ok." Max said, rejecting Rei's offer. "You o-."

"Blank! Give…me…it!" Max and Rei looked around to see Izzy jumping up and down trying to get a gold chain from Blank. The two members of the Eternity Knights had almost matching blue hair. Blank wore a bright Hawaiian shirt and black baggies; Izzy wore Egyptian looking top skirt and belt.

"Ah-ha!" Izzy yelled triumphantly as she retrieved the chain and clipped it around her slender neck. "Mmmm!" She stuck her tongue out at Blank.

"Whatever!" Blank sneered then went to sit with Kenny and Tyson who were discussing tactics.

Izzy and the other boy, Drako, who had been very quiet and restrained, went to sit with Max and Rei. Izzy sat herself down beside Max.

"Hey I erm…got off on the wrong foot earlier, I was um…stoned." Izzy smiled. "Let me start again…I'm Ishimu Murasaki Imo…or Izzy!" Izzy held her hand out for Max to shake.

"It's ok!" Max laughed. "I'm Max Tate, pleased to meet you…again!" Max shook Izzy's hand cheerfully.

"Fuck this!" Everyone jumped as Kano entered the room.

"Kano, what's wrong?" Izzy asked innocently as Kano leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Nothing!" Kano snapped, glowered at Rei.

"Erm…" Rei shifted his stare to the book he'd placed on the table.

"Guys we need to talk." Kano left the room, the rest of her team following.

"What was that all about?" Kenny asked in shock.

"Rei we need to talk about something!" Kai entered the room then left as quickly, Rei in tow.

"Erm…ok…Does somebody want to explain…what the hell's going on here!" Tyson bust once Kai and Rei were out of earshot.

"Tyson, I wish I knew." Max said quietly.

* * *

"Kano. Me and the boys have this theory…" Izzy said on sitting on her bed. Kano had led the team to Izzy's and her own room. 

"Wait! I have to tell you guys something." Kano said, the fury in her spent.

"Go on then…" Drako said quietly, looking curiously across at Kano who sat beside Blank on her bed.

"Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers is my brother."

* * *

"What!?" Rei could no longer hold in his shock. 

"It's true, Kai said bluntly, leaning against the door.

Rei looked nervously around the room in search for an answer. It was basically furnished room; a bed, which he was sat on, a white washed cupboard and bedside table, a TV set and a table. No answers came from any of these so Rei looked back to Kai.

"How come you know this and I don't?" He asked quietly. Kai stirred as though he'd been sleeping.

"My grandfather told me…Kano grew up in the abbey with me…I never told her until about twenty minutes ago…" Kai fell silent, deciding he didn't want to talk about his past.

"Oh…why didn't you tell her before?"

"I didn't want…I really don't want to talk about it." Kai said, a sharpness entering his words.

"Kai, we promised no secrets…" Rei questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kai snapped.

"Why are you hiding this from me?" Rei's voice rose slightly.

"Why are you pushing the matter?" Kai asked angrily.

"Oh…" Rei smiled. "Yeah…I see. So I was just your whore until she came back to you, hu? Guess it was even more convenient that she was my sister!" Rei stood up, his voice raised to a shout.

"It wasn't like that! What we had is over." Kai said, whispering in contrast to Rei.

"Yeah, well, what we _had_ is over too now!" Rei grabbed his bag and jacket from beside the bed then left the room, shoving Kai out of the way and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Fight, fight, fight! Just joking. Well, Rei didn't take that too well. You'll have to wait until the next chapter until next chapter to find out what the Eternity Knights' reaction will be. Remember to R&R. Kano 


	5. This Room, Your Face, My Undying Past

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Well, here it is chapter5. Let's find out what Kano's teammates reaction was…

* * *

Chapter5-This room, your face, my undying past 

The long silence in the female members of the Eternity Knights room was broken.

"That was our theory…but…whoa…" Blank said almost speechless.

"Question!" Izzy put her hand up like a school kid.

"What?" Kano asked looking up from polishing her Beyblade.

"How long have you known this?" Izzy put her hand down.

"About…" Kano looked at the clock on the wall, "…half an hour."

"Oh?" Izzy looked questioningly at Kano.

"Kai told me," Kano said quietly.

"No offense K, and I don't man to pry, but I couldn't help but notice that you and this Kai have a past together. Do you wish to share?" Drako asked cautiously.

"Not really…I'd have to tell you guys sooner or later. My past is something I don't like to share…" Kano said solemnly.

"Afraid it'll come back to you?" Izzy asked.

"I guess, and it's something I'd rather not relive but here we go…" So Kano began to tell her teammates of her long, kept in the dark, past. Although she left large chunks about her relationship with Kai and the treatment she received, Kano managed to draw a dark picture of her former home and finally get some things she had wanted to say for a long time said. Throughout her story she began to hold her Fallen Lady 'blade tighter in her hand.

As her teammates left to get dinner she unfolded her hand that grasped the Beyblade, it was bleeding from where the points of the attack ring had pierced her skin. Kano stood up and went into the bathroom where she began to wash the blood away.

* * *

"Thanks." Rei crossed his name out beside Kai's and placed it beside Kenny's in the room list for the Bladebreakers. 

"Thank you very much." The receptionist smiled cheerily as she took the clipboard off the desk and began typing away on a computer. Once finished she looked up at Rei and smiled. "I hope everything is alright between you and your friend, I don't mean to be nosy." She said turning on her seat and rummaging through a cabinet of keys.

"We just had a small argument, it'll probably be sorted in a few days." Rei lied as the receptionist handed him a set of keys. "Thanks." Rei lifted his bag and left the receptionist to her work.

He got the lift up to the third floor then went along to the common room.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to share your room, Kenny?" Rei asked leaning round the door.

"Yeah, Rei, it's fine." Kenny replied looking up from a book. "Is this yours?" He held the book up.

"Erm, yeah." Rei said reading the title; it was the book he'd been reading earlier.

"It's very interesting." Kenny returned to reading the book.

Rei shrugged then took his things down to Kenny's room. It was the same as the one he'd shared with Kai, except there were two beds. Rei recognised this room though.

_Why this room? It brings too many bad memories back!_ It was the same room he had stayed in two years earlier.

* * *

Kai sat on the double bed in his hotel room. Rei's outburst had shoked him. He wanted to cry but resisted the urge. He was growing too accustomed to allowing his emotions over rule his impassiveness. 

A knock on the door startled him back to reality.

"Hmmm? Who is it?" Kai yelled to the closed door.

"It's Kano. Can I come in?"

"Why the fuck are you here? You arranged this, didn't you? That's why you came here… to destroy my relationship with Rei!" Kai yelled, sadness tinting his voice.

"Kai can I bloody come in?" Kano snapped from the other side of the door. Kai never answered so Kano tested the door. It was unlocked, so she opened the door and entered the room.

"It wasn't locked." Kano whispered as she closed the door, "Kai I'm sorry about you and Rei…I wish I could do something, for his sake if not for yours…but I can't. I didn't know you were in a relationship…I didn't know you were…gay…"

"Then why did you come here?" Kai snapped.

"To teach you that a promise is best kept when you don't know what the future will bring. You left me alone in Balkov Abbey; I can never forgive you for that. I've come to fight you!" Kano snarled the last sentence.

"I…I don't believe you!" Kai stood up. "I don't believe you're sick story!"

"It's true," Kano pleaded seeing the same anger in Kai's eyes as she's seen in his Grandfathers so many times before.

"Whatever!"

"Kai…" Kano stepped back, fear moving old memories to the front of her mind.

"Shut up!" Kai lashed out in anger and hit Kano across the face. Kano quickly covered her left eye, which throbbed from the hit.

"You're so wrapped up in Rei, you don't want to face the truth!" Kano said her courage returning as Kai hit her. "Baka!" Kano turned her back on Kai and opened the door.

"Kutabare!" Kai said as Kano left the room, slamming the door behind her. Kai felt a sense of deja vu.

* * *

Kai really needs to lighten up; he'll have no friends by the end of this fic if he carries on the way he's going. R&R onegai. Kano

Translations:

Japanese; Baka-Idiot

Kutabare-Fuck you


	6. The Start Of A Long Day

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

I'm running out of things to say at the beginning of chapters (suggestions?) so I'll say a simple thanks to all that reviewed and then an enjoy and then a now I'll get on with the fic. Kano

* * *

Chapter6-The Start of Long Day

"Kano! Kano wake up!!!" Kano woke up as Izzy shook her violently.

"Iz? What are you doing, what time is it?" Kano sat up rubbing her eyes, wincing at her black eye from where Kai had hit her.

"It's five thirty am. Our match is in seven hours!" Izzy said sitting on her bed and hugging her Draciel plushie tightly

"What's your point Iz? I need to sleep!" Kano complained.

"We need to get some last minute training done. We always do." Izzy stood back up and pulled Kano out of bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" Kano grabbed her clothes from beside her bed and left to the bathroom.

"Me, Blank and Drako will be out by the bus!" Izzy yelled as Kano shut and locked the door.

Kano put her clothes down onto the toilet seat lid. She quickly brushed her teeth then washed her face with cold water. Once done she wiped her face dry and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that the bruise on her eye had faded slightly and the twin scars that marred her eye were becoming more noticeable. Touching the scars gently she remember the night in the Abbey she had obtained them. As the memory filled her mind everything around her became hazy. Kano suddenly collapsed back onto the cold bathroom floor.

Waking only moments later, her head throbbing, Kano waved away her blackout, perhaps quicker than she should of. She quickly dressed and re-wrapped her long ebony hair. Once done she finally left to meet the others by the bus.

* * *

"Where is… Over here Kano!" Izzy jumped up and down.

"Hey sorry it took so long guys, I…was having some trouble with my hair." Kano smiled as she got onto the bus.

"It's ok. I just wish Iz hadn't come to get us up at five this morning." Blank said, yawning as the bus set off.

"Kano did you pick fallen lady up?" Izzy asked turning around on her seat to face Kano.

"Kuso!" Kano cursed.

"I'll take that as a no then." Izzy said. "There's no use Beyblading without a Beyblade, is there?"

"I've been having a bad day, and its only six am." Kano sighed.

"It's a good thing I brought it then isn't it." Izzy laughed pulling a purple Beyblade out of her bag. "Here!"

"Izzy, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kano said, snatching the Beyblade off of Izzy. She sat back on her swat and crossed her arms in a huff, only to burst into laughter seconds later. Izzy, Blank and Drako all joined in.

"Blank, I need to re-dye your hair!" Izzy stopped laughing and began to twist Blank's hair, which was slightly damp, into spikes.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Blank asked attempting to look up.

"Don't! I'm making your hair more interesting until I dye it again." Izzy hit Blank's shoulder as he continued to attempt to look up.

"This is going to be a _long_ day." Drako said.

"Yeah, but it'll pay if we bring home a victory." Kano said grasping Fallen Lady tightly.

_I'm going to make you pay Kai. For everything._

* * *

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed entering the BBA arena. "This place is so big…it's huge!"

"It seats approximately three thousand people. There has been seven recorded international championships held here, one of which was one by us. Most of the others were won by the White Tigers."

"Wha'? Hu? Who said that?" Izzy twirled around to face the Bladebreakers who were sat on the bench.

"We came to get some last minute training in." Max said holding out his Draciel 'blade.

"Not that we need it!" Kai muttered.

"Really?" Kano snapped. "You have no idea how skilled we are, how can you make decisions like that?"

"Yeah! What Kano said!" Izzy stuck her tongue out at Kai.

"I agree with Kai, you guys probably aren't worth our time!" Tyson boasted.

"How would you know!?" Blank glared at Tyson.

"You're only a new team, it's not like you've won any championships. Unlike us." Tyson continued to boast.

"I've got to agree with Tyson," Max agreed, "You guys haven't won any championships. But then, even so, we've never faced you so don't know how powerful you guys are." Max finished clearly trying not to seem mean.

"Hey I thought we were on friendly terms, Max," Izzy complained.

Max received "Don't converse with the enemy" looks.

"Were gonna take you down!" Tyson said.

"Don't choke Tyson, boasting's not good for you, especially when they're likely to come back to you." Drako said finally joining the argument.

"Now, now kids," Mr Dickinson entered the stadium smiling. "I know you're all here early and are in bad moods because of the early morning but please do remember, this is a _friendly _match."

The two teams shared final glares then turned away to sit on opposite sides of the arena.

"Well, since you're all here I don't see why we shouldn't have a few moments training then begin the matches." Mr Dickinson said sitting down at the already laid out chairpersons table.

"That's why we're here so early." Izzy said as her and Kano took to the dish to practice first.

* * *

And then we leave the Bladebreakers and the Eternity Knights to their training, so when we come back next time they'll be ready to LET IT RIP…that was cheesy... Kano. 


	7. Enter Jazzman

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Hello all. This will be the last chapter upfor two weeks as I have prelim exams and will be getting last minute studying in. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you Mettalica for the inspiration for the chapter name. Let's begin…

* * *

Chapter7-Enter Jazzman

"I'll go first," Blank said rising from his seat and taking his Beyblade out. He walked up to the dish, cheers of encouragement following him.

Blank stood tweaking his Beyblade, and then clipped it onto his launcher as he waited for his opponent.

"So are we going to 'blade or not?" Rei snarled, moved up to the other side of the dish with his beyblade prepared.

"Looks like the neko-jin got up on the wrong side of bed this morning!" Blank retaliated fiercely.

"Ready?" Mr Dickinson asked from his place at the table. The two boys nodded.

"Three, two, one…"

"Wait!" Everyone watched as DJ Jazzman slid into the arena and stopped beside the dish. "Mr Dickinson Sir, please leave this to me, it's my job." Jazzman said turning to face Mr Dickinson.

"DJ Jazzman, how did you find out about this match

"I found out about it from your secretary, we had a… meeting today, she told me about it, why…let's just get on with the match!" Jazzman turned back to the dish and whipped a microphone out of his jacket pocket.

"Very well." Mr Dickinson sat back in his chair and waited for the match to begin.

"Bladers are you ready?" Jazzman yelled into his microphone. The two boys nodded again. "Then three, two, one…let it rip!"

The two beyblades spun into the dish and began to attack each other. Blank gritted his teeth as his green beyblade took a beating from Rei's grey Drigger 'blade.

"Blank! Kick his ass!" Izzy yelled getting into the battle spirit.

"I'm trying!" Blank spat back as his beyblade was knocked to the edge of the dish. He wiped his brow as the 'blade recovered and spun back down to attack.

"Doombringer! Attack!" Blank yelled desperately.

"Drigger!" Rei shouted.

A blinding flash filled the stadium then disappeared to reveal a large human-gargoyle fending off attacks from Drigger. The green striped tiger seemed to be using Doombringer as a scratching post wearing him away.

"Death wing!" Blank yelled. The gargoyle responded by stretching out before Drigger and beginning to turn silver. Once fully silver the gargoyle flew at Drigger, only a flash of light.

"Drigger, Vulcan power claw!" Drigger responded to Rei's attack swiftly, stopping the gargoyles fight and sending Blank's beyblade flying out of the dish to land by his teammates.

"How?" Blank questioned.

"Easy." Rei yawned then returned to the bench, ignoring congratulations from Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"And the winner is the Bladebreakers who take the lead!" Jazzman announced.

* * *

Well, that's the shortest chapter so far, the other matches will be up soon if they're not already up. Remember to R&R. Kano 


	8. Love is in the Air

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Love is in the air…lalalalalalala! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed us! On with the games!!

* * *

Chapter8-Love is in the Air

Max stood up beside the dish waiting for the Eternity Knights to decide who would spin next.

"Kano, you have to let me spin for the team! Now!" Izzy began jumping about. "Please K, please, please…please."

"Izzy. Iz, calm down. You can spin for the team…" Kano said. "Pervy Max fancier." She muttered under her breath.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Izzy's face went purple.

"Breath Izzy." Drako said slowly.

"Okay!" Izzy said taking a deep breath. "Time to blade!" She pulled out a joint, "I'm gonna prove that I'm the only person in the world who can 'blade and smoke a joint at the same time!"

"Go then Izzy! Run!" Kano laughed behind Izzy as she lit her joint.

Izzy stumbled more than ran up to the beydish. Not just Max but jeers from Tyson and Rei greeted her as well.

"You guys great, really! Hope you do better this match!" Tyson mocked.

"Oh shut the fuck up Tyson!" Izzy snapped at Tyson, shutting him up. Mr Dickinson coughed quietly. "Sorry, could we get on with the match please." Izzy lit her second joint, discarding the remains of the other by flicking it at a bin and getting it in.

"Ok! Bladers, three, two, one… Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" Max yelled as he launched his 'blade.

"What he said." Izzy said launching her own beyblade.

Max's Draciel spun solidly in the centre of the dish whilst Izzy's circled it.

"C'mon Iz! Attack! Show him Zhang's power! You need to make up for my defeat! No sweat!" Blank ranted before Kano pushed him to his seat.

"Wow…I've never felt so pressured before." Izzy muttered. "Zhang attack!" She yelled. Her beyblade's circle around Draciel got tighter until it was almost touching it.

"Now Draciel! Viper wall attack!" Max commanded.

"Zhang back off." Izzy said simply.

"Izzy what the hell are you doing?" Kano yelled standing up. Izzy ignored Kano and focussed on her match. She manoeuvred her blade into a large circle around Draciel again, and then left it to spin.

"Are you trying to out spin him?" Drako asked but Izzy once again ignored her teammate. She looked up at Max; a glint of admiration entered his eyes.

"Max, you're a sweet guy…cute too…but it's time this match ended." Izzy smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment, and I agree, it is about time this match ended." Max smiled.

"Zhang darkfire!" Suddenly a large, black dragon, curled in sleep, appeared above the dish. Slowly Zhang woke and uncurled, roaring fiercely as he spread his wings to reveal a large glowing ankh on his chest.

"Draciel!" Max called his bit beast to even the match.

Zhang began to gather a large black flame in his wide jaw as Draciel curled into a protective shell. The dragon released the fire in it's jaw, hitting Draciel's form directly, knocking Max's 'blade high above the dish.

Both teams sat tense. The Bladebreakers held their breaths, thinking that perhaps the Eternity Knights weren't as bad as they'd first appeared. The Eternity Knights on the other side of the stadium, hoped for a victory, believing the hyper, blue haired Izzy could bring it to them.

Izzy gasped as Draciel stopped ascending and began to descend, directly above Zhang.

"Move!" Izzy's command was too late. Draciel slammed down on Zhang and the blue 'blade slid out of the dish. Both bit beasts disappeared as the two blades's stopped spinning.

"And the winner is Max of the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman said as if announcing it to a large crowd.

"I…lost …" Izzy fell to her knees beside her beyblade.

"I think we should take a break before the next match." Mr Dickinson announced before another argument broke out between the teams.

Izzy and Max left to join their teams after sharing the first handshake of the day.

* * *

The Eternity Knights sat quietly in their allocated locker room. Izzy spun Zhang around in her fingers.

"How could I lose? I had planned that match move by move, it was flawless man, flawless!" Izzy stood up in rage.

"Iz, don't blame yourself. You never knew Draciel wasn't going to be knocked out of the dish. We all make small mistakes, we just have to learn from them." Kano reassured Izzy. "We'll have one victory today at least." A fire filled Kano's eyes.

"K, shouldn't we decide who's spinning next?" Drako asked in attempt to distract Kano.

"I'll spin next." Kano said quietly, looking down her beyblade, which she had sat in the palm of her hand.

"Tyson will want to face you, he likes to face the team leaders." Blank explained.

"Would both teams return to the stadium please?" Mr Dickinson's voice sounded across the stadium.

_I'm not facing Tyson…Prepare for the fight of your life Kai. Fallen lady and I are coming…_

* * *

Okay, that was a crappy end to the chapter; perhaps I should've just left it at the Mr D bit. Well, that's it 'till next chapter…Kano 


	9. Fire And Ice

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Ice, ice baby…Soz The heat is on…Soz. I better get on with this before Iz hits me. Disclaimer just to remind you guys that I don't own this, done so kindly by our own little, pissed off Neko-jin.

Rei- K and Iz do not own Beyblade.

Kai- Thank the lord.

Rei- #Whacks Kai with magical baseball bat#

Kai- Bitch! #Starts fighting Rei#

Erm…let's get on shall we?

* * *

Chapter Nine-Fire and Ice

"I don't want you Tyson!" Kano glared bitterly at Kai.

"I'll face her Tyson, we go back and she wants revenge for something I wish I hadn't done." Kai stood up and shoved Tyson back. "This is my fight…" Kai trailed off as he began his walk to the beydish, preparing his launcher on the way. Kano did equally as she waited. She clipped her 'blade to its launcher and slid in the ripcord.

Jazzman shuddered as Kai reached the dish, feeling the odium between the two childhood friends.

"Well…'Bladers are you ready?" He asked receiving stiff nods from both competitors. "Then 3, 2, 1. Let it rip!"

Kano and Kai launched their 'blades hard and fast, hoping to end the match quickly. The two 'blades began to chase each other around the dish. Masks of determination showed on the two 'bladers face's.

Kano waited patiently, as she had been trained to believe many years ago, patience carried a great reward. Her eyes flashed as her dark violet 'blade slammed against Kai's Dranzer. She looked up at Kai a fiery passion burning in her eyes. Kai read her face and knew what was coming.

"Fallen Lady!" Kano yelled stoically. A beam of light shone from her bit chip and a large ball of what appeared to be folded black wings appeared.

Kai laughed, "You're going to fight me with a ball of feathers? Dranzer attack!" The blazing phoenix flew out of it's 'blade and began to stack the ball of feathers.

"Fallen Lady! Pulse of Despair!" Kano ordered.

Time felt slowed as the large wings unfurled to reveal an exquisitely beautiful black Pegasus. It's shining ruby eyes sparkled with falling tears. The tears joined to form a large, swelling ball of shadows.

Kai took this as an opening for an attack. "Dranzer, volcano excelente emission!" The phoenix erupted into flames and launched itself like a torpedo at Fallen Lady.

Unfortunately for Kai and Dranzer, Fallen Lady's tears had grown into a massive sphere of burning black energy. When Dranzer collided with it, rushed images appeared then the room was sent into darkness

The tension between Kai and Kano spread to their teammates as the light began to return to the room.

A gasp arose from both teams as the light grew bright enough to reveal both 'bladers with their 'blades in raised hands.

Kano wiped a drop of sweat and a tear from her cheek. Kai wiped the sweat off his brow then both lowered their arms simultaneously as if they'd rehearsed the battle.

Jazzman stood in shock, clearly still registering the outcome of the match.

"And it's…a tie." He finally announced.

Kai glared smugly at Kano from across the dish. He received a small smile then Kano's back as she returned to her team.

* * *

Izzy exchanged questioning glances with Max. Neither she nor the Bladebreakers member understood what had happened between Kano and Kai.

As Kano sat down, Izzy turned away from Max.

"Hey K, at least you drew, I lost." Izzy comforted.

"I'm not upset about it Iz. I'm happy." Kano replied giving Izzy one of her rare smiles.

"K, have you been touching Izzy's weed?" Blank asked.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to win." Izzy leaned back in her seat.

"I did, but I don't care that I didn't. It's one of those things that doesn't bother you with a past like mine. Besides, I wiped the grin off Tyson's face and I unleashed the most powerful Pulse of Despair so far. Now…I just need to figure out how to control it." Kano explained then turned to Drako.

Drako nodded. "Don't worry K, Tyson's grin won't be returning. I'm going to wipe the floor with him." Drako stood up and took his black beyblade out. "Shadow and I are going to teach him the disadvantages of underestimation."

"Go Drako!" Izzy yelled jumping out of her seat.

"Thanks Iz!" Drako smiled as he began to walk up to the dish.

* * *

I think this may have been the shortest chapter so far. Well, next chapter Victory! But who to? I better hurry up and get the next chapter up if you guys want to find out.

Kano.


	10. Victory

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Gimme a D! Gimme an R! Gimme an A! Gimme a K! Gimme an O! Goooo Drako!!! #Coughs#

Sorry I've been hyper the past two chapters Well, thanks for all the reviews and…ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter10-Victory!!

"Tyson! Take this team seriously!" Kai grabbed Tyson's wrist roughly.

"Ok, ok!" Tyson wriggled free of his teammates grip and continued up to the dish to his opponent in the final match of the day.

"So Tyson, ready to get beaten by an "amateur"?" Drako snarled.

Tyson just snorted in response, he looked over at Drako as though he was dirt on his shoe.

"Well, uh…3, 2, 1 let it rip!" Jazzman cheered, opening the match.

The two beyblades flew into dish and came together in a vicious dance.

"Still sure you're gonna beat me?" Tyson jeered. Drako nodded then concentrated back on his 'blade moving it away from Dragoon.

"Shadow, it's time." He muttered.

As the bit-chip in Drako's black beyblade began to glow a wave of ice that burned the skin floated through the air.

"Starting to feel the heat Tyson, or is it too cold for you?" Drako grinned as Tyson collapsed to his knees. He then passed a silent command to his beyblade. His bit-chip stopped glowing and the light was drawn like dust into a hover, although much slower. A circle of spears surrounded Drako, glowing in the darkness. The ice faded from the air leaving a strange stillness.

The light suddenly began to return the room as if a cloud had passed over the lights. Above the beydish stood a majestic centaur dressed in flowing clothes and clutching a jagged edged spear.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called his own bitbeast but Dragoon did not appear. "Dragoon!"

Still Dragoon did not appear. Tyson began to believe had abandoned him when the blue dragon spun out of the bit-chip of Tyson's beyblade and joined Shadow above the beydish.

"Now!" Drako yelled, rage finally edging his voice. Shadow pulled back her spear and nodded slightly. Then suddenly dropping her spear to point at Dragoon she charged, a trail of fire and ice spinning off the spear tip.

"Dragoon, no!" Tyson was too late. As he called the centaur's spear collided with Dragoon. The two 'blades also collided in the dish below. Both begin to wobble and falter.

Drako held his breath. _Bring us a victory._

It seemed his prayer was answered as Tyson's 'blade was suddenly rejected by the dish and sent crashing to the ground beside Tyson.

"And the winner is Drako of team Eternity Knights!" Jazzman couldn't hide the cheer from his voice as he announced the winner of the match.

Bothplayers joined their teammates and hugs and congratulations were exchanged.

* * *

Finally Tyson, facing his defeat approached the Eternity Knights.

"Put it there!" Tyson held his hand out apologetically.

Drako looked at it for a long while then grabbed Tyson's hand in his own and shook it.

"Congrats dude, you guys beat us. Two outta four!" Drako smiled releasing Tyson's hand.

"This calls for celebration and I don't know why!" Izzy interrupted.

"I do, it's a reason for you to get drunk!" Kano joked.

"There's a great club down the road from the hotel…" Izzy ignored Kano and finished her sentence "Let's go clubbing tonight!"

* * *

So the matches are over, but the story isn't. Much is still to happen, important stuff that gives you more insight into our characters past especially Kano's. Sorry about shortness but it seemed to fit this chapter. Weeeelll…. Remember to R&R!!!!

_Kano_


	11. Our Secrets

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

So Izzy's decided that everyone's going to go clubbing. Fast forward to everyone getting ready. Kano's in hers and Izzy's room, Izzy's in the bathroom. And here we go...

* * *

Chapter11-Our Secrets 

Kano stood in front of the mirror in her and Izzy's room. The thick black eyeliner around her right eye made her twin scars stand out. Her dress, which Izzy had convinced her to wear, itched her arms; the net sleeves with their rose design irritated her skin. She pulled her left sleeve up to reveal scars and bruises, most from the abbey; old and unfading, but a few newer ones, only a few months old.

Kano ran her fingers along her arm. That was all behind her now that she'd met Izzy, but she couldn't resist the tears the memories brought. Small, blackened teardrops began to fall upon her pale arm and her body shook as she fell to her knees in front of the mirror.

"Kano?" Kano made no attempt to answer Izzy as she came out of the en-suite. "Kano, what's wrong?" Izzy walked across to Kano and knelt down next to her, hugging her with one arm.

"Oh, Iz." Kano leant her head against Izzy's shoulder.

"I don't fully understand this but everything will be okay…" Izzy sat for a while, letting Kano release her emotions, then twisted to face her. "We need to sort you're eyeliner out." Izzy jested managing to get a shaky laugh out of Kano.

"Thanks Iz. You always cheer me up when I'm down." Kano smiled weakly then stood up. Izzy also stood up; she grabbed Kano and sat her down on one of the beds.

"You're still shaking, let me do your eyeliner for you." Izzy disappeared into the bathroom then returned with eyeliner in hand. "Close your eyes." Izzy commanded.

Kano did as she was told and allowed Izzy to re-apply her eyeliner. Once Izzy was done she returned the make up to the bathroom and stood Kano in front of the mirror again.

"You look great K." Izzy said eyeing Kano in the mirror. She was wearing a plain, long, black dress with baggy, lace sleeves. She had removed her headband but kept her hair in its bindings. Izzy was wearing a purple dress onto which she had sewn spider web sleeves.

"Oh! This is for you!" Izzy reached into her bag, which was sat on her bed and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Kano who took it gratefully.

Opening the box Kano gasped when she saw its contents. A cross necklace, with a mesh tie, the cross was adorned with mother of pearl and Austrian crystal.

"Thanks Iz…but…I…uh, I don't have anything for you." Kano apologised.

"It's a present I never gave you two years ago…here let me put it on." Izzy took the necklace out of its box and tied it around Kano's neck.

"Thanks Iz.

* * *

"Drako, could I please borrow your dragon shirt please?" Blank begged.

"Trying to impress someone…Yeah." Drako jested weakly.

"You ok?" Blank asked finding the shirt he wanted and putting it on.

"I dunno I'll survive tonight though." Drako assured. "Let's go get K and Iz."

"Only if you say so." Blank frowned as Drako and he left the room. He was worried for his cousin's health. "Just make sure you don't drink too much, k?"

"Like I'm going to, I'm not Izzy." Drako laughed suddenly covering his pain up. He locked their hotel room door and turned to Blank. Blank smiled and led the way to Kano and Izzy's room just down the corridor.

* * *

Once again, shortness fitting the chapter. Please no nasty comments about the Kano thing.I went through the whole cutting thing so I know how it feels.Well hoped you enjoyed, still more to come though. Kenny's out to impress and Tyson's using whole bottles of deodorant. R&R please, thanks to all that have. 

_Kano_


	12. Preparing for a Night Out

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

Well, we've had the Eternity Knights part of getting prepared for the eventful night ahead, now time for the Bladebreakers side. I remember that Hazel-Beka asked us why we hated the Bladebreakers when we were just putting up "Forming a Bond", well, I guess part of that's been explained in this fic. It's not really the Bladebreakers we hate, just Tyson. In a few fics time many reviewers will come to hate Tyson too if they like Kai and Izzy.

Forfirith-Merry Chrimbo to you too-even though it's late. I am over the cutting and yes-Izzy's great(In realitytoo)!

Hazel-Beka-Thankies for the review, it seems everyone here has been through something like that.

Well on with the havoc.

* * *

Chapter12-Preparing for a Night Out

"How do I look?" Tyson asked bouncing into the bathroom doorway.

"Ummm…Same as always…you haven't changed." Max rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah I have, my gloves are a different colour!" Tyson held his hands up. "See they're red not blue."

"Great…how do I look?" Max asked changing the subject to his own appearance.

"I don't like your trousers!" Tyson commented, plainly, on Max's baggy jeans. "But I like your t-shirt."

Max shrugged straightening his level 27 t-shirt, then headed to the door. "Are we going then or not?" He asked turning to face Tyson who was spraying unneeded amounts of Davidoff deodorant on, as he opened the door.

"Yeah!" Tyson put the can down on his bed then ran past Max, who wrinkled his nose from the fumes of the foul smelling spray, then followed slowly.

* * *

"What can I wear?" Kenny asked nervously, routing through his bag of identical suits.

"Um…" Rei had a quick look through Kenny's bag then went across to his own. "You can borrow some of the stuff the laundrette shrunk, here." Rei chucked Kenny a blue Finch t-shirt and a pair of stonewash.

"I…I can't wear this…It won't suit me, it's not my style…" Kenny blurted.

Rei looked across at Kenny accusingly. "Do you want Blank to notice you?" He asked teasingly.

"How…um…why did…um…" Kenny stammered, unable to deny his feelings for the blonde haired member of the Eternity Knights.

"Look I'm gay and I've started to notice these things…he likes you." Rei smiled. "Put the clothes on!"

Kenny blushed furiously, and though he couldn't decide whether Rei had said that Blank fancied him for a joke or not, he took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

_Man, I'm good._ Rei thought. _It's how I figured you out Kai._

"Um…" Rei turned, buttoning his black shirt, to face Kenny as he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you look better in those than I do." Rei complemented. "If I didn't already have a date for tonight I'd go with you…" Rei laughed at the look on Kenny's half hidden face. "I'm only joking, it would daunt Blank."

Kenny's usually sharp mind couldn't muster the last words of Rei, so he repeated his earlier phrase. "Um…"

"Man, you really need to get used to people reading you, come on "um…" let's go!" Rei joked leading Kenny out of the room.

* * *

Kai sat lost in thought in the back of the taxi. He'd decided to leave early, not liking the idea of sharing a bus with Tyson and his teammates. As thoughts he couldn't voice swam in his head, he became lost in them and when the driver announced their arrival, Kai jumped slightly.

"Here, keep the change." Kai wasn't sure if the men understood him but he handed the driver some money then climbed out of the car. Standing on the pavement Kai looked up at the neon club sign, the Chinese script flashed brightly, hurting his eyes. Although he couldn't read the script he figured one thing. _A Goth club. There's a surprise._

Paying for his entry, Kai found his way down to the bar.

* * *

Tut, tut, tut. Kai the alcoholic. What would Voltaire say? Well, the next chapter should be longer. Thanks for all the reviews and remember to read our other stuff if you haven't already.

Kano


	13. Duality

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

In answer to Hazel-Beka's review all the characters are all 17, except Kai and Izzy, who are 18, and Kenny who is 16.Where we live the legal drinking age is 18 and in some places they'll let you drink if you're 17. Kenny doesn't have any alcohol and more of the reason to Izzy's problem is explained in a fic I can put up if you want? There's a fic for each person in the Eternity Knights.Kanodoesn't usually drink, neither does Rei, Blank or Drako and they don't drink a lot as you will see(although Max and Izzy kinda take it overboard).I hate the idea of underage drinking, smoking etc too so we share that.Now that we've got that sorted I can geton with it. Enjoy.

Chapter13-Duality

"How long have you been here?" Tyson shouted over the bass notes and percussion of Disturbed's "Down With The Sickness".

Kai looked up at Tyson then turned back to his drink as though he'd seen right through Tyson.

"Kai!!!" Tyson shouted again. "Kai!! How long have you been here? Kai!"

"I heard you Tyson!" Kai turned to glare at Tyson. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm busy!" Kai took a large drink from his glass.

"How long have-."

"Is this boy bothering you?" The grizzled barkeep asked impressively in English.

"Yes!" Kai stated bluntly.

"Hey kid, get outta here!" The man yelled waving a wet dishcloth at Tyson.

"Whatever!" Tyson disappeared into the mass of people that had gathered since Kai's arrival.

"You want another one of those?" The barkeep asked as Kai downed the rest of the contents of his glass.

"Na, I'll be fine for now." Kai replied looking up at the man.

"You look like you need some fresh air, perhaps you should go stand outside for a while."

"Yeah, I will, in a bit. I'm waiting for someone though." Kai replied looking around as the music changed to Nickelback's cover of "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)".

"Snake bite…please." Kai turned back around to see Izzy sitting down and placing her forehead against the top of the bar.

"Here you are." A glass was placed in front of Izzy; her had shot out and grabbed it.

"Thanks." Izzy mumbled taking a drink.

"Hey, how long have you guys been here?" Kai asked the bluenette.

"'Bout twenty minutes." Izzy said through a joint she was lighting.

"Oh." Kai replied.

"Here, on the house." The barkeep passed Kai another Smirnoff, which he drank a favourable amount out of before sitting back.

"And I thought I was an alcoholic." Izzy said to herself, bringing her glass to her mouth.

"I heard that!" Kai snapped looking across at Izzy.

"Three WKDs."

"Sure."

"Hey K," Izzy waved at Kano unenthusiastically.

"Hey Iz," Kano walked across to Izzy with three bottles balanced in one hand, "Don't drink too much." She said as Slipknot's Duality started playing. "I fucking hate this song." Izzy heard Kano mutter as she walked away.

"No, I won't don't you either!" Izzy yelled after Kano.

"You know I won't Iz! I hate this stuff!" Kano replied disappeared into the crowd.

"You really shouldn't do that you know." Max advised sitting down next to Izzy.

"I happen to enjoy trying to make myself blind." Izzy replied as she stopped pushing her fingers into her eyelids.

"Sure, and that's only because the song says so." Max said asking for a Bacardi.

The barkeep shoved a bottle in front of Max.

"Ta." Max said taking the bottle.

"Wenn ich eins ausstehen kann, dann ist es Heuchelie." Izzy muttered to her self.

"Erm…sure…" Max stammered.

"It means if there's one thing I can't stand, it's hypocrisy," Kai translated then disappeared into the crowd.

Drako appeared beside Izzy, collecting more drinks for him, Blank and Kano.

"Ach ja, wer hat eigentlich das spiel gewonnen?" Izzy asked before Drako disappeared again.

"The Bladebreakers won Iz," Drako replied as Blank came to get him.

"I lost!" Izzy smacked her head off the bar.

"Hey, I know I beat you but is there any way I can cheer you up?" Max asked.

"You know what would really cheer me up?" Izzy sat up and smiled.

"No…what?" Max questioned.

"Well, I really don't like smoking this stuff on my own." Izzy held her almost burnt out joint up. "It's not addictive…" Izzy lied pathologically.

"I suppose…I could try…a bit…" Max replied unsure of himself but not wanting to upset Izzy.

"Here…" Izzy smiled mischievously as she passed Max the joint she'd had in her mouth. Max coughed as he breathed in the smoke.

"Just don't take too much at one time, you don't want to choke to death." Izzy joked lighting up her own joint.

So drinks passed between Max and Izzy who ended up walking the ten blocks back to the hotel before they got too drunk, or stoned.

* * *

Oooh! Naughty Izzy. Well what do you think? Please review 'cos my fingers were freezing when I typed this up…that is a valid reason isn't it? Kano. 


	14. Change

**Not So Friendly Friendly Match**

So hey we're back!!! Yey!!!! Izzy is playing FFX; she's fighting an ochu! Izzy's gonna do the disclaimer 'cos she was complaining to me so here she is:

Izzy-We don't own beyblade or 10 Things I Hate About You, and this ochu is too hard to kill!!!

Kai-That's 'cos you're too stupid to figure it out.

Izzy-Fucker!! Well, Kano's gonna get up to some naughty stuff so here we go!

Chapter14- Change 

"Kiss me!" Blank said throwing himself at Drako drunkenly.

"No!" Drako protested and pushed Blank in Kenny's direction. "Kiss him!"

Kano and Drako laughed as Blank pressed himself against Kenny and kissed him.

Rei noticed them kissing and smiled to himself, he and Kai had been like that once, always throwing themselves at each other.

"Drako! I'm going out for some fresh air!" Kano grabbed her drink and downed the rest then left to stand outside for a while.

Stepping out the doorway she blinked as the setting Chinese sun shone in her eyes. Once her eyes had refocused she looked around. A few men had bagged themselves some desperate whores, other people had come out to do the same as her. Among them, was Kai.

Kano realised it was now or never for her to apologise to Kai, so she approached him carefully. Kai was dressed in leather trousers and a mostly unbuttoned shirt.

"You look…um…nice…tonight." Kano complemented attempting to start a conversation.

Kai looked up, clearly not sure whether Kano was talking to him or not.

"Yes I'm talking to you." Kano replied to his look.

"Oh…you don't look so bad yourself." Kai said quietly.

"Was that a complement?" Kano asked pulling at the sleeves of her dress. Kai never replied.

Kano began to walk down the alley until she got to a space not occupied by whores or drunk men. She leant against a wall, breathing in the fresh air. Closing her eyes for a moment she blocked out all sound and savoured her moment alone. Opening her eyes again her head spun a bit, probably from the alcohol.

Next thing Kano knew Kai was in front of her, kissing her on the lips. Kano fell into the kiss. Not sure whether she really wanted it or the alcohol was telling her she did, Kano pushed Kai off her.

"Kai, we've both had alcohol, perhaps this isn't a good idea." Kano said looking into Kai's crimson eyes.

"I'm only as drunk as you are, and we haven't had _that _much. I know what I'm doing…you know what I'm doing…" Kai said, smiling seductively. "Besides it's not like I'm attached, you broke me and Rei up, remember?"

"I didn't-." Kano never had the chance to argue before Kai began to kiss her. Kano fell into the kiss once again, but pushed Kai away.

"What? You don't want this?" Kai asked confused.

"No…I do…just." Kano looked at a whore draping herself across a more than likely innocent, but drunk, teenage boy. "I don't want to look like them.

"So let's go back to the hotel." Kai whispered against Kano's neck.

"Izzy and I share a-."

"But I don't." Kai smiled again and Kano felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "C'mon, let's get a taxi back." Kai took Kano's hand and led her round the alley to the front of the club before she could protest.

"What about Drako, Blank and Izzy?" Kano asked as Kai pulled her into a taxi.

"I saw Izzy earlier, I think she might have been really drunk 'cos Max was taking her back to the hotel. I'm sure Blank and Drako are too preoccupied with a couple of girls to notice you're gone." Kai replied, sounding sure of himself.

"I guess so…" Kano smiled, unsure of Kai's motives. As much as Kano could deny it, she really wanted this.

_Why do I feel this way?_ Kano asked herself as the taxi arrived at the hotel. Kai paid as Kano got out then led her into the hotel to sign back in. Kano asked about Izzy, the receptionist began to explain that she'd some in with Max earlier but Kai led Kano up the stairs before she got all the details.

* * *

Naughty Kano, naughtier Kai!! Well R&R.

Kano


	15. Lies

**Not So Friendly Friendly Match**

Hello everybody. Today is the day you all read what happens next…well, to tell the truth, I don't know so let's just get on with it.

Chapter15 – Lies

"Oh god…" Izzy placed a hand on her thumping head. She sat up in bed and looked about the room. Max lay sleeping beside her. _Maxxie? What the fuck? Oh god…how trashed was I last night?_ Izzy asked, her stomach answered as she clambered out of bed.

"Kuso!" Izzy lifted the covers off herself to find herself naked. Lifting the covers from Max she found him naked as well. "Oh god…shit!"

Quickly getting up Izzy pulled Max's boxers, which were in a pile on the floor with the rest of his clothes, on and ran through to the bathroom where she was violently ill down the toilet pan.

Sitting back, Izzy pulled on a vest that lay on the floor with the rest of her clean clothes.

"What the fuck did I do last night…Max…did we…" Izzy gasped. "Holy mother of god! No way!"

XX

Kano woke up to find herself in Kai's room. Lifting her head from the pillow she looked at the clock on the bedside table. Ten thirty am.

_Kuso! I think maybe I did drink a bit too much last night…_ Kano sighed as she rested her head on Kai's bare chest. _I wanted this…so why do I feel so bad?_

"Morning." Kano jumped slightly as Kai greeted her. "Kuso! It's ten thirty!"

"I know I just looked." Kano gasped as realisation slapped her in the face.

"What?" Kai asked as Kano sat up, holding the quilts to her naked body.

"I'm sorry Kai…" Kano turned to get out of bed. Kai grabbed her arm.

"For what Kano?" Kai sat up as Kano turned to face him again.

"Last night…I shouldn't have…I should…go." Kano grabbed her neatly folded clothes from the floor and dressed quickly, careful to keep her back turned to Kai. Once dressed she grabbed her shoes and went to the door. Looking back at Kai she smiled. "Sorry."

Kai read the hidden words behind her apology and smiled back. "Me too."

Kano left the room and rushed down to her and Izzy's room. Shoving the key in the lock she twisted it and kicked the door open.

"Izzy, where are my boxers?" Kano heard Max ask as she shut the door.

"Hooy na ny." Kano muttered disbelievingly, leaning on the closed door. "Izzy must've had fun last night then…if she can remember anything." She headed down to the common room; hoping no one else would be there.

XX

"Drako?" Blank looked across at his cousin who was sat quietly on his bed. "Drako? You okay?"

Drako never answered, he just sat silently. He was ghostly pale and looked as though he would throw up any minute.

"Drako, c'mon…Maybe we should go home…you haven't been so good the past few days…Is it getting worse?" Blank asked cautiously, but still received no answer. "Let's go down to the common room…Izzy and Kano will be there…" Blank stood up and watched his cousin start for the door.

"Maybe…maybe we should go home…I miss mum…and…" Drako turned to Blank, "…It is getting worse…much worse…"

Drako's final statement left the conversation open for further discussion but Blank never said anything. How could he comfort Drako and tell him he knew how he felt when he didn't? Blank just followed Drako as they left to the common room.

"Hey K…Why you still in last-Oh!" Blank began as he entered the common room but stopped as his eyes caught Kenny's. Kenny turned away and returned to doing whatever he had been on his computer. Blank scanned the room as he walked across to his teammate. Tyson was sat away from the others in a corner, writing something. Rei was sat beside the fire, curled on a chair reading a novel. The only other occupant was Kano, who was sat in the clothes she had worn the night before.

Blank and Drako meandered across and sat beside their friend.

"Hey guys. I couldn't find my holdall…I think it's under Izzy's bed but I'm not sure and I didn't want to disturb her, she was…Izzy…We need to talk!" Kano got up out of her seat and dragged her friend out of the room before she had barely entered.

They passed Max, fully dressed unlocking the door to his and Tyson's room. He shot a wavering glance at Izzy but kept his mouth shut. Whatever had happened last night, Izzy and Max seemed to want to keep it to themselves.

Finally reaching hers and Izzy's room, Kano dragged her friend inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Iz! You fucking slept with Max last night and before you deny it do you know how trashed you were last night?" Kano burst, not giving Izzy any time to object to her first statement.

"Kano I'm not sure I did. I mean we _were _trashed and in bed naked…but that doesn't mean we slept together!" Izzy flopped down on her bed holding her hands high in confusion.

"People don't go to bed naked together leave the sheets sticky and _not _sleep together!" Kano replied grinning as she pointed to the bed sheets hidden in the bathroom.

"Oh…yeah…well! Where did you stay last night?" Izzy retorted sitting up and crossing her arms.

"I slept in the common room." Kano replied quickly, biting her tongue. She knew, however, that she could get away with her little white lie; she had been the first one in the common room.

XX

And that kiddies is why you don't hide bed sheets in the bathroom after having sex, you wash them. Stupid Iz _#runs and hides# _

Ah well, were all separating next chapter…well, not _all _of us. Kano


	16. Hard To Say Goodbye

**Not So Friendly Friendly Match**

So, here we go… Dray and Blank are going home #_cries hysterically#_ Poor Drako, he better get better soon, he can't be out of action for too long. Well, here we go.

Hazel-Beka-Yes I enjoyed writing the last chapter and yes, I'm aware it's good advice.

Chapter16 – Hard to Say Goodbye

"Awww, Dray, get better soon." Kano hugged her friend and teammate tightly then held him at arms length. "We'll miss you." She turned to hug Blank. "Look after him," she whispered.

"Will do." Blank replied quietly, returning the hug.

"Ich leibe du Drako." Izzy hugged Drako as the leaving time for his and Blank's plane was announced.

"I know Iz." Drako smiled as Izzy stood back.

"Man, group hug, for Isis' sake!" Izzy pulled the Eternity Knights into a group hug.

_The last group hug we had was in an airport…_ All four thought simultaneously.

"We gotta go." Blank said, breaking the hug as the last warning for the plane was announced.

"Yeah…well…see you guys, soon hopefully. You guys have been the best team I've ever had. Iz and I should be coming back to Japan soon anyway, once I've sorted out some…family matters…Besides, I still wanna 'blade you guys competitively one day." Kano gave her departing teammates one final hug then left to get drinks from a vending machine before tears overcame her.

"Drako…I don't wanna sound like you're mum or anything but you gotta start eating more…and not throwing it up after. Go easy on it though, don't over do it…I couldn't lose a teammate, and friend…And Drako, get better soon." Izzy hugged Drako tightly as tears spilled out of her eyes. She turned to hug Blank just before they left, keeping a tight grip on Drako for as long as she could. There were so many unseen bonds between the two teens. Izzy waved to her friends until they disappeared into the crowd.

"Here's a coke Iz." Kano handed the can to Izzy.

"Thanks Kano." Izzy took a long drink. "I don't usually drink this stuff." Izzy sobbed looking at the can.

Kano pulled her friend into a tight hug. A tear escaped her eyes, unseen to the mob of people around her.

"He'll be fine Iz. He's strong. He'll pull through."

XX

And this chapter is officially the shortest ever!!!!!!!!!!! Love the emoness and sadness. R and R. Kano


	17. Unstable Relationships

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

So here we are again. Same place, different feeling mix the air but an overall feeling of achievement and love fills the atmosphere. Well, on with the fic.

Chapter17 - Unstable Relationships.

Izzy sat in the crowded common room. Her packed bags sat at her feet, ready for leaving. Everyone had agreed to go and stay at Tyson's house with his Grandpa. Kano, Kai and Rei had things they wanted to sort out, namely the colliding relationships among them.

Izzy watched as Kai and Rei hugged, Rei smiling through his tears.

"I'm so sorry." She just heard Rei muttered. Rei kissed Kai, holding the kiss for many moments, before turning to his sister.

"I'm especially sorry for what I said and did to you. I blamed Kai and me braking up on you and called you god knows how many names. Worst of all I gave you the cold shoulder and no chance to explain anything. And I'm willing to incorporate the whole unexpected brother/sister thing into my life, if you are." Rei said to Kano.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry too. I never thought I'd cause any of this." Kano flashed a rare smile then pulled her brother into a hug.

"Erm…Izzy?" Izzy jumped as a voice pulled her back into her own skin.

"Max?" Izzy turned to face the cheery blonde haired 'blader.

Max put his bags down, sitting on a suitcase.

"Um…I know we're really different and all…but um…maybe we can put aside our differences and maybe you might want to be…my, um…girlfriend." Max looked up at Izzy, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Izzy smiled. For once her words were weed or alcohol induced.

XX

Tyson looked at up at the word girlfriend. Max had told him he was going to ask Izzy out but Tyson didn't think Max would actually do it. He _hoped_ Max wouldn't, Tyson didn't like this Izzy person, but he had.

"Guys, were going to miss the plane if we don't hurry up!" Tyson complained, dismissing his thoughts.

"Let's go." Max pulled Izzy up off the sofa and helped her with her bags.

Tyson watched as Kano, Kai and Rei collected their own things and followed Izzy and Max. Tyson followed close behind with Kenny who smiled at him. He wasn't over the moon with the new relationships made and rebuilt today, he was still alone, but he would have to put up with it, for now.

XX

Another short chapter, the next one will be longer. I promise. Hoped you enjoyed and you better start thinking about your fav Eternity Knights member in this fic 'cos I'm gonna ask you next chapter.


	18. Why do bad things

Not So Friendly Friendly Match

So here we go again with the whole last chapter thing. Well at least I can say that after this one we have a fun fic…my sad attempt at humour. Well anyway, before I start to rant more…Ladies and germs may I present the final chapter of Not SoFriendly Friendly Match. Enjoy!

Chapter18 – Why Do Bad Things Happen To Good People?

Izzy was once again alone.

Since arriving at Tyson's house Izzy had been spending a lot of time on her own. She had told everyone, that morning, that she was going shopping. It was now nine fifty five and, since it was summer, getting dark.

Holding a grocery bag close to her chest, Izzy felt the temperature drop suddenly. She began to hum AFI's Miseria Cantare just as the sky began to empty its large supply of rain.

Luckily Izzy was nearly at Tyson's house and ran the rest of the way down the street, her clothes getting soaked due to her lack of a jacket. Upon reaching the door she slid it open and stepped inside. Turning around she closed the door and kicked her shoes off.

After locking the door Izzy turned around and began towards the kitchen. A faint light was coming from the room and Izzy slowed her pace, worried in case someone was robbing the house or something along those lines. When she reached the door, however, Izzy found something she didn't expect.

Kano sat beside the open fridge, a bottle of Smirnoff in her hands. Her eyeliner was smudged badly and tears ran, unchecked, down her cheeks.

Izzy's bags fell from her grip.

"Kano? I thought you didn't like to drink large amounts of alcohol…" Izzy would have made a funny comment but she realised now wasn't the time. Something was wrong with her friend.

"Kano has…has something happened?" Izzy rushed across and sat beside Kano on the floor. "K? Are you ok?"

Kano looked at Izzy, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Izzy checked the bottle; Kano hadn't drunk too much out of it.

"Izzy? I thought you weren't gonna come home…Oh, it's so horrible." Kano sobbed deeply, taking in shaky breaths.

"What is Kano? Did Tyson do something? Rei? Kai?" Izzy questioned.

"No, not them…me!" Kano scolded as if Izzy should have known.

"What? What have you done Kano?" Izzy asked, worry etching her face and voice.

"I slept with Kai…I'm pregnant…" Kano cried.

Izzy held back the shock in her voice; she should have seen this coming after that night after the match Kano and Kai had been avoiding each other like repelling magnets. After Kano's confession though, Izzy felt safe sharing her own secret. Izzy hugged Kano.

"Oh Kano, don't worry. We share a burden." Izzy began.

"What do you mean…are you drunk." Kano murmured.

"No Kano. I'm pregnant. I did sleep with Max…and now I'm pregnant too."

XX

So now for the question (and know the answer will be Izzy…). Answer this truthfully, who's your favourite member of the Eternity Knights?

Kano with her broody, Kai like appearance but soft soul?

Izzy with her madness but great care for her friends?

Blank with his playfulness but hidden secrets?

Or Drako with his personal and family problems?

Answer and I shall supply cookies and a bitbeast plushie of your choice. Kano.


End file.
